


Camera

by mcwhredck



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhredck/pseuds/mcwhredck
Summary: "You're fuckin' gorgeous, did ya know?" Butters laugh loud and clear."Yeah, you're always reminding me." He blows smoke in Stan's direction and soon they're kissing under the dark blue sky. Butters steps away from Stan a little, just enough to see his face.





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO so im tryin to figure it out this site n i stg it aint workin im lOst!?!?!?! anyway english aint my mother language so u know,,, patience please  
> also uuuuuuuuuuh im knew to publishing my works in english cos im a shy little bitch but take this i guess its rlly short and dumb tbh
> 
> ALSO WHAT THE FUCK IS A FUCKIN SKIN WHAT THE FU

"Say somethin'." Stan zoom in Kyle's face, his face is all red and he is clearly drunk as fuck. Kenny's sitting beside him, you can see a bit of his shoulder in the camera.

"What? Like what?" the redhead asks, confused.

"Dunno man, somethin' funny." Kyle smiles drunkenly and takes a deep breath before blurting.

"Did you know baby sharks _eats_ its siblings inside the shark mother's womb?" It ain't funny at all, but the camera goes to Kenny's face and he has a mortified expression. Everyone laughs, including Kenny.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Cartman appears from the kitchen, he's holding another bear even though he can't stand any more alcohol.

"Hey, idiot, say somethin' funny!" Stan says, zooming in Eric's face.

"Go trip in a fuckin' di--" He doesn't get to finish, because Token appears out of nowhere with Clyde below his arm, they're laughing hard and loud and Clyde's face is all reddish.

"The fuck yall' laughing 'bout?" Kenny asks, but the camera doesn't get to record the answer because Stan goes to the veranda of Kyle's little apartment, Butters is there, he's holding a beer in one hand and a cigarette in other.

"Hey, Leo!" Stan says, grabbing Leopold's attention. He lifts up the camera and focuses on the blonde's face. "What ya' doin' over there all alone?"

Butters chuckles. "Ain't doing nothin' special. Just chillin'."

Stan zoom in Leo's face at the same time the blonde put his cigarette between his dry lips. Stan lowers the camera and stares.

"You're fuckin' gorgeous, did ya know?" Butters laugh loud and clear.

"Yeah, you're always reminding me." He blows smoke in Stan's direction and soon they're kissing under the dark blue sky. Butters steps away from the brunette a little, just enough to see Stan's face. "Where did you get this camera anyway?" Stan smiles hard.

"I think... I stole from Kyle's dad, 'round a year ago...? It's mine now anyway." The blonde laughs again and kisses his drunk stupid lovable boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again follow me on twitter (@SSEROHANTA) theres a lot of portugese there but dont worry i tweet in english too  
> and tumblr!!!! (@mcwhoredick) i swear im cool


End file.
